Warrior, Daughter, Sister, Storyteller
by Millie 1985
Summary: Wendy James has held many titles over her very long life. She was a fearless Neverland warrior, adopted daughter to both a Pixy Queen and a Pirate Captain and protector of many a lost boy. Each title came with its own responsibilities and now she is facing a new challenge. Can she protect her newest charge her brother, Henry Mills and save the man that christened her Wendy Darling?
1. Chapter 1

Warrior, Daughter, Sister, Storyteller.

Summary: Wendy James has held many titles over her very long life. She was a fearless Neverland warrior, adopted daughter to both a Pixy Queen and a Pirate Captain and protector of many a lost boy. Each title came with its own responsibilities and now she is facing a new challenge. Can she protect her newest charge, her brother Henry Mills and save the man that christened her Wendy Darling?

AN: this story has been rattling around in my head pretty much since Hook first appeared. I always wished Henry had someone who was really and truly in his corner and believed him from the start, so I took it upon myself to give him that person and this is what happened. This story is AU in some places and cannon in other but I hope to make that clear as we go along. So, here we go again.

Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time there would be a whole lot less angst but probably nowhere near as entertaining, so I clearly don't own it, luckily for all of us.

* * *

Prologue

Henry Mills hated being home sick from school. Obviously feeling ill was never fun but that wasn't the worst of it for Henry, no the thing that bothered him the most was that his Mother Regina would turn into his second shadow. She barely left him alone for a minute, she was always there checking if he needed anything. When he was a little kid her constant attention had made him feel special but he was nearly 10 years old now and he didn't need her there to wipe his nose every time he sneezed.

Henry was currently tucked up in bed due to a particularly nasty cold that he had had for almost a week. He was feeling a bit better each day but he really wanted to be well again already, he had a trip to plan.

He knew it was dangerous and kind of stupid but he was getting out of Storybrook as soon as he could. He wasn't going forever, just long enough to find his birth Mom so she could come back with him and save everyone in town from his other Mom's curse.

Soft footsteps on the stairs warned the boy he was about to be checked up on, yet again. He just had time to hide his to do list under his pillow before the door to his room creaked open. Henry was only slightly surprised to see that it was his Sister coming to see him instead of their Mother.

Technically Angela Mills wasn't his Sister but Henry didn't care he loved her anyway. Regina had adopted both of them and until recently Henry had secretly hoped that they had the same parents but he now knew his birth Mother was only 27 and Angela was 19 so that wasn't possible. If he was honest with himself Henry had always known that he and Angela couldn't be biological siblings because she was cursed like the rest of the town while he wasn't.

The young boy often wondered just who Angela had been back in the Enchanted Forest. She must have been pretty important if the Evil Queen wanted to hold on to her in this world by adopting her.

"Hey Hen" the auburn-haired woman in the doorway whispered "how are you feeling?"

"OK" Henry told her truthfully "where's Mom?"

"She has a city council meeting that she couldn't get out of, so Granny let me out early and she sent you soup" Angela said brightly holding up a canton for him to see. "Do you feel up to eating anything?"

"Angie, I have a cold, I'm not dying" Henry grumped at her already reaching out for the soup. He loved Grannies food.

"Did you want me to read you some of your book?" His Sister asked as she gave him a spoon and settled herself beside him on the bed.

Henry was too busy eating to say anything but Angela took the almost frantic nodding of his head to mean yes. Henry was perfectly capable of reading the book all by himself and he had do so many times but he always loved it when Angela read to him. She was a natural storyteller, according to their Mother.

Angela flipped through the heavy pages of the book until she reached the place she had finished reading last time. Princess Snow White and her daring Prince had just discovered the Evil Queen planned to curse them all and only their unborn Daughter could break the spell.

Henry listened intently as Angela read page after page about how the Prince, the Princess and their advisers came up with a plan to save their future saviour.

Angela had lost count of how many times she had read these stories to her little Brother in the year since his teacher had given the book to him. He had become obsessed with the fairy tales, Angela knew Regina was worried, at least she pretended to be but both of her adoptive children knew the truth. Really, she just wanted Henry to forget the stories so she could pretend she had the perfect little family that she had always wanted.

Angela loved Henry's stories as much as he did and it made her feel closer to her Brother when she read them to him, so she was going to carry on reading as long as he wanted to listen.

* * *

 _The decision to leave the enchanted forest and give birth to her daughter in a strange land weighed heavily on the Princesses mind but it was not her only concern. As she looked around the war council she couldn't help but feel guilty that everyone in the room would have to endure the curse while she and her beloved baby would escape it. It hurt to think that she couldn't save any of them, but then her eyes landed on two of the women that sat at the table._

 _They were dear friends and valuable allies to her but unlike everyone else in the room they were not her subjects. They had been sent to the Enchanted Forest by the Queen of the Never Pixy's to help her and her Prince win their war against The Evil Queen, now that war was all but over, they could go home, they could be safe from the curse. Snow wanted to kick herself for not thinking of it sooner._

" _Tinkerbell, Wendy I would like to speak to you in privet Please" she said rising to her feet with a grace that was hard to pull off whilst heavily pregnant._

 _The two warriors approached her with a causation that told Snow that they must have at least suspected what it was she wanted to talk to them about. "Both of you should return to The Neverland's before the curse is upon us" she told her friends as soon as they were alone._

" _That's not going to happen Snow" Tinkerbelle stated firmly, the Pixy Princess had never liked to run from danger._

" _We're not leaving you" Wendy confirmed, she and Tinkerbell had learnt long ago that standing together was the only way they could ensure victory._

" _You must" Snow insisted "The other Pixy's that came with you have already gone back and Blue cannot guarantee how long the portal between our worlds will stay open, you have to go home now, you can be safe there". Snow White didn't beg often but she was close to it now._

" _Safe isn't a word usually associated with Neverland" Tink muttered earning herself a glare from both Wendy and Snow._

" _We came to help you defeat Regina and we haven't done that yet" Wendy reasoned with her worried friend._

" _There is no defeating Regina" Snow sighed "not this time"._

" _Yes, there is" Tinkerbell cut in "you heard Blue, if you complete the wardrobe in time then you will win Snow, you may have to wait 28 years but you will win"._

 _Snow could not believe how stubborn both the Pixy and the young woman were being. She wasn't sure if she should be touched or enraged by their loyalty and determination to stay._

" _Please you need to go" now she really was begging "I don't know for sure what the Queen's curse will do to anyone not born here and I can't bear the thought of you two suffering along with everyone else, not when there is a chance you could be spared"._

 _Something in the Princesses desperate tone must have gotten through to the Pixy because she gave Wendy a hard look before agreeing to Snow's request. Despite her human companion insisting that she wanted to stay Tink declared that if it was that important to Snow that they go then she and Wendy both would leave that very night._

 _Snow could not remember the last time she had felt so much relief but sadly that emotion was short lived because the neither the woman nor the Pixy made it to the Neverland portal. They were attacked by The Evil Queen's solders as they travelled through the forest. Wendy was taken captive while Tink was badly wounded. It took months before the Pixy was well enough to leave the safety of Snow's castle again but as soon as she could she was out searching for her lost friend._

 _No one knows if Tinkerbell ever found and freed Wendy as she planned or if the two of them fell prey to the curse Snow had so badly wanted to protect them from._

* * *

Angela looked up from the book to find that not only had Henry finished his soup but he had also fallen asleep. Laughing softly to herself she removed the carton and spoon from the boy's bed and tucked him in.

"You know what Hen?" she whispered to the sleeping child "that last part of your book is wrong, I know exactly what happened to both Wendy and Tink" she told him. "Technically they were cursed but I could never see being your Sister as a curse, I love you little man" she said smoothing down his unruly hair before she left him to his dreams. Dreams that she knew were full of fairy tales where good would always win and there was no magic stronger than that of true loves kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know what you think

Millie xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior, Daughter, Sister, Storyteller.

Summary: Wendy James has held many titles over her very long life. She was a fearless Neverland warrior, adopted daughter to both a Pixy Queen and a Pirate Captain and protector of many a lost boy. Each title came with its own responsibilities and now she is facing a new challenge. Can she protect her newest charge, her brother Henry Mills and save the man that christened her Wendy Darling?

AN: hello everyone so I am finally back with the second chapter of this story, I have to admit that I wasn't completely happy with the first chapter and for a while that put me off continuing with the story all together. The funny thing is that it didn't take any huge changes to make me so much happier, just a few small ones, which I have now made. So, if you have ever read this story before you might want to skim over chapter one again, I genuinely didn't change much so I don't think you HAVE to but it might be a good idea. I suppose if nothing else this has taught me that I need to get out of my own head sometimes and read what I have actually written because it may not be as bad as what I think I have written. OK mini therapy session over and onto the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time there would be a whole lot less angst but probably nowhere near as entertaining, so I clearly don't own it, luckily for all of us.

Chapter 1

* * *

For Henry Mills his dreams were an an escape, a gate way to a world full of fun and adventure but for his adoptive sister Angela Mills they were more like torture.

In her dreams, she was taunted by not just memories of her real past but she was also given tantalizing flashes of who she was really meant to be, sometimes in her dreams she almost felt like Wendy the fearless Neverland worrier again. Then she would awaken and the curse would reclaim its tenuis hold on her, making her feel like she was just a shadow of who she had once been.

The Evil Queen's curse did affect Angela but it was not quite the same for her as the others in town. She was frozen in time just like everyone else and just like them she had been given a new role to play. She knew she was meant to be the mayors sweet, timid, studious adopted daughter, she also knew she was meant to feel nothing but love and gratitude for the mother that had taken her in and raised as her own. For a few years, that was the case but as time went on the spell seemed to weaken and slowly she began to remember the truth.

She had two parallel lives running through her head, she could clearly remember living her whole life as both Wendy and Angela and the person she was now felt like an odd mixture of the two of them. She wasn't the fearsome and fearless Wendy of legend anymore but she wasn't quiet, gentle Angela either. She had become an amalgamation of both.

When her memories had first come back Angela had thought she was going mad, she had been so scared that she had almost gone to her mother for help. She was endlessly thankful that she hadn't she had no idea what Regina would have done to her if she realised that the spell no long held power over her daughter.

Why she was free and no one else was, Angela didn't know but she had a theory, the curse bought the inhabitants of the enchanted forest to the land without magic, a land that was new and strange to them but not to her. She had been born in this world, many, many years had passed since she had left it for Neverland but that didn't change the fact that the curse hadn't ripped her from her world like it had to the others it had bought her back to it and she believed that small fact was why the spell had eventually failed to hold her.

From the moment, she had realized the truth Angela's life had changed, she knew she had to be careful around her mother. She was sure Regina had suspected that something might go wrong with the spell when it came to the girl from Neverland she vividly remembers the Evil Queens last visit to her cell in the dungeons just before she cast her curse. In fact, the night that the curse hit was the memory she relived in her dreams the most.

* * *

 _Sitting in her dark dank cell Wendy James had never felt so alone. She had been taken captive by the Evil Queen months ago and she had been in the same cell ever since. When she had first arrived, she had befriended a fellow prisoner named Belle but the other girl had been moved weeks ago. The only other people she saw were the Queen, who came to visit her once a week, and the guard who watched over her. Surprisingly he actually seemed like a nice man. He ensured she was fed, he never accosted her and he had broken the arm of the one man who had tried to lay his hands on her. Wendy just wished he would take the time to talk to her once in a while._

 _The Queen had been to see her just hours ago and Wendy knew that today was the day she planned to unleash her curse because the witch had claimed she was there to offer Wendy one last chance at safety from the curse._

" _I'm here to offer you a deal my dear" she had said seating herself opposite the imprisoned girl._

" _Funny you don't look like Rumpelstiltskin" Wendy quipped unable to help herself. She expected some sort of retribution from the other woman but the Queen continued on like Wendy had never spoken._

" _You and I both know that you are not really from Neverland no matter how much you pretend so here is my offer, you tell me which world is your true home and I will send you there. You will be safely back where you belong before my curse is even cast, what do you say?" The woman asked almost sweetly._

 _Wendy couldn't believe that the Evil Queen was actually offering to save her from the curse, a small part of her wanted to jump at the chance to escape but the larger prat knew she never could. The world she had been born in wasn't her home anymore, it hadn't been for hundreds of years. Plus, she couldn't help but wonder why the evil woman was so eager to get rid of her._

 _There was no way Wendy was going to tell the Queen what she wanted to know so she just glared at her._

" _You really are a brave one, aren't you?" the witch hissed as she got to her feet "well we will see just how brave you are when my curse is in place" she taunted "I can create a perfect hell especially for you" she warned the brave girl from never land but still Wendy stayed silent._

 _Wendy half expected the Queen to snap and end her life right then and there but she was shocked when instead of intensifying all the anger seemed to drain out of the woman and she smirked down at her prisoner._

" _I offered you a chance a freedom dear now I'm going to keep you" she decreed before she turned and stalked from the room._

 _As soon as the Queen was out of sight Wendy's bravado crumbled and she sagged against the wall of her cell. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what the vile woman had meant by her parting comment. She didn't have long to dwell on it because a sudden change in the air told her the curse had been cast._

" _Now all I can do is wait" the girl sighed finally giving up hope of ever escaping the Queen "I guess the adventure has finally ended"._

" _Not if I can help it" came a familiar voice._

" _Tink?" Wendy gasped as her Pixy friend appeared in her tiny form, hovering in the corner where the shadows hid her glow. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you safe in Neverland?" the astonished girl demanded._

" _As if I would leave you here" the tiny woman said rolling her eyes and growing to her regular size. Tinkerbell shot a bolt of pure Pixy magic at then lock on Wendy's cell causing the door to pop open "let's get out of here" she said grabbing her friend by the hand and pulling her out of the dungeons._

" _Tink, the curse has already been cast, we'll never make it to the portal in time" Wendy panted as they raced through the surprisingly empty halls of the Queen's castle._

" _We don't need to reach the portal" Tink told her as they began to climb the stairs that led to the roof "while I was searching for you I found a safe haven from the curse, it is much closer that the portal and we will be safe there" she pushed open the last door that blocked their escape._

 _Suddenly Wendy understood why they had faced no resistance after leaving the dungeon, there was a lone figure stood on the roof, clearly, he was waiting for them. It was her guard, not only had he protected her during her time as the Queen's prisoner but he was helping her to get away as well._

" _I didn't think you were going to make it Pixy" he yelled over the roaring winds that the curse was kicking up._

" _Pixy's never fail Huntsman" Tinkerbell shot back with her usual sass._

 _Wendy's heart sank, she had heard stories about the man who had sacrificed his heart for the sake of Snow's. The thought that her kind guards man had been through so much and still went out of his way to look after her made her want to cry but now was not the time for tears, it was time to be strong._

" _Thank you for all you have done for me Huntsman" Wendy said in a tone that held only gratitude and hid all the sadness she felt for him, she didn't think a man like him would apricated her pity._

" _Don't thank me" he said firmly "just go, you are running out of time" he warned her with the first smile she had ever seen from him._

 _Before Wendy could say anything else, Tinkerbell took her hand and pulled her into the air "think happy thoughts" the Pixy reminded the Human. After being exposed to Pixy dust for hundreds of years Wendy no longer needed it to fly but happy thoughts would always be necessary._

" _Tink where is this safe haven" Wendy yelled to her friend._

" _it's not far" Tinkerbell assured her as she led the way "we are going to make it" she promised._

 _Soon Wendy was sure she could see the safe haven that Tink had spoken of, walls of magic were visibly rising to form a protective dome that she assumed would withstand the curses impending onslaught. She actually began to believe they were going to make it but a sudden cry of pain from Tinkerbell swiftly crushed that hope._

 _The usually unstoppable Pixy abruptly fell from the sky. The brutal force of gravity wrenched her hand free from Wendy's despite the girl's desperate attempts to hold onto her friend._

 _Wendy didn't even think before she dove after the falling Pixy. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, she didn't actually believe she was going to be able to catch the other woman but not trying was not an option._

 _As Tinkerbell got closer and closer to the ground she crashed into numerus branches from the many trees she passed. Usually Wendy would feel sympathy for the Pixy but in that moment, all she felt was gratitude, those tree branches that were sure to leave the falling woman covered in bruises were the only reason she Wendy was able to reach her before she hit the ground._

 _Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist Wendy flew upwards with all her might in an effort to slow the woman's decent. When the two of them finally did hit the ground, Wendy was pleased that it was with a thud and not the crash she had expected._

 _Tink was still conscious but only just, Wendy knew the Pixy needed help but she could also see the magical clouds of the curse were closing in on them._

" _Tink, if you can hear me I need you to shrink" the girl yelled "can you do that for me?" she begged. After a minute that felt more like an hour Tink was able to comply, there was a blinding flash of light and the next moment a tiny version of her friend was laying in Wendy's hand._

" _Thank you" Wendy breathed clasping the small woman to her chest, she jumped to her feet and took off running towards the safe haven. To fly would have been quicker but the winds had gotten so wild Wendy didn't want to risk it. Safty was so close now that she could nearly taste it, once she and Tink were safe from the curse they could figure out just what had caused the Pixy's fall and everything would be alright. The despret girls hopes were dashed for a second time when she ran right into the shield that had promised to protect them._

" _Oh no" she gasped pounding her free hand against the invisible barrier "Tink I need you" she yelled down at the woman in her hand "what do I do? How do I get us in?" but she got no reply, the Pixy had lost consciousness and was laying limp in her friends trebling hand._

 _Wendy banged on the shield fruitlessly for a few more minutes before she finally gave up. Heaving a great sigh and hugging her tiny friend closer to her chest she turned to face the oncoming storm. She was determined to face the curse and all of its horrors head on, she tried to dredge up the bravery she was so famous for but she genuinely couldn't find it._

 _For the first time in decades all Wendy felt was fear and sadness and for once she couldn't help but give into it. She slid down the shield so she was sitting on the ground with it supporting her back and sobbed her heart out._

 _She cried for Snow who had had to leave this land and her husband behind to save them all, she cried for James, he had so desperately wanted to be a father and now he would not see his little girl until she was a grown woman. She cried for the Huntsman whose good deeds had already cost him his heart but that didn't stop him. She cried for Tink, she had no idea what was wrong with her friend or what the curse would do to her. She cried for her brothers because even though they were back in the relative safety of Neverland they would never know what became of her, she feared that sooner or later the enchanted lands would work their magic and the two boys would forget that they had ever had a sister. Most of all she cried for herself, she had lived so long and lost so much but she had never felt as lost or hopeless as she did at that moment. She knew the curse was nearly upon her and she really didn't care anymore she just wanted to give in and let it sweep her away._

" _Wendy!" a voice coming from the other side of the barrier broke through her haze of sadness and made her jump to her feet. She knew that voice, she hadn't heard it in many years but she would know it anywhere._

" _Wendy!" the man called again as he came into sight, he was dressed head to toe in black and there was a hook where his left hand should have been, she knew it was him. It didn't matter what he was calling himself be it Killian Jones or Captain Hook she would always know him. Even after hundreds of years apart she knew him perhaps better than he knew himself. "You're here" he cried racing towards her, he reached out to her only to be stopped by the shield that stood between them. The horrified look of realization on his face made her heart break even more than it already was._

" _No" he yelled pounding his fist against the invisible wall before him. He banged and he banged until his hand blead, it was no good and they both knew it but still he tried._

 _She called his name again and again, begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen not until she uttered the title he hadn't heard in almost three hundred years "Papa please, please stop" she cried. Calling him that after so long felt good even if she was in an awful situation._

" _You breaking your hand won't help me" she reasoned "so please just stop"_

" _you were meant to be safe, she said you would be safe" he told her furiously. In that moment, he sounded so much like the lost young man that she had first met that it made Wendy want to cry all over again._

" _Tink did all she could to get me to safety Papa" she assured him, thinking that the woman he was referring to was their Pixy friend. "Fate was just against us this time" she explained opening her hand to show him the unconscious Pixy Princess that had tried so hard to save them both._

" _Tink" Hook whispered in horror. "That witch" he hissed through clenched teeth "if I didn't need her I'd kill her for this" he raved kicking the shield this time instead of punching it._

 _Wendy had just opened her mouth to ask who he meant but a sudden gust of cold wind made her glance over her shoulder and what she saw wiped all questions from her mind. The curse was seconds away from taking both her and Tinkerbell, there was nothing she could do. Wendy froze in horror unable to look away from the swirling clouds of magic._

" _Wendy, Wendy" the voice of her father cut through her fear just like it always had in the past "don't look at it" he ordered "look at me". Wendy couldn't help but comply, she lifted her head and looked right into the bluer than blue eyes of the man she long ago come to think of as her father._

 _The man that had become nightmare fuel for many a young child in both the Neverland's and the Enchanted Forest had never been the least bit scary to her. He had been more of a father to her than the man that helped to bring her into the world and she was glad to have found him again even if it was just to spend her last moments with him. He raised his right hand and placed it on the shield, Wendy quickly placed her free hand in the same spot on her side of the barrier. She was sure it was her imagination but she could almost feel the heat of his palm on hers despite the invisible wall between them._

" _Whatever happens, I am going to find you, wherever you go I will come for you, I promise" he swore solemnly._

" _Don't do that Papa, please, don't make me a promise you can't keep" she begged him sadly "I don't think I could take it, not again"_

" _I lost you once, it is not happening again" he told her softly._

 _Wendy felt the clouds of the curse engulf her seconds before the obscured her view of her father. She pressed her hand more firmly against the shield hopping that she could keep herself and Tink in place for even an instant longer._

" _We will be together again soon Wendy Darling, I swear" her father's soft promise was the last thing she heard before she was swept up in a cloud of magic and her world went black._

* * *

Angela jumped awake as she often did from such an intense dream. Her hand settled on her heaving chest in an attempt to help steady her breathing. He fingers clenched around the fine gold chain that hung there, the golden acorn that had once saved her life and now so offer served as an anchor, helping her to stay grounded in not just one reality but two.

The clock on her nightstand said it was nearly six in the morning so she may as well get up. Working the early shift at Grannies was not the most glamorous job but Angela didn't care because it was a job she had gotten for herself, she wasn't given it by the curse.

Angela Mills was meant to be pretty reclusive, she had been so traumatized by the accident that landed her in Mayor Mills care that she hardly ever left the house. All of her education had been provided on line and her mother was her only real connection to the outside world. When the memories of her life as Wendy had resurfaced, Angela couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be manipulated like that and she was determined to change things but she knew she had to be careful, she needed to go slowly.

She started by asking her mother if she could speak with Doctor Hopper in hopes that he could help her with her childhood trauma, then she started to ask if she go to the park from time to time for a change of scenery and some fresh air. Regina didn't seem to suspect anything was amiss. Slowly Angela began to make connections with the people in town, people that had once just been faces passing by her window became her friends and still Regina allowed it.

The independence that came with having a job was something Angela longed for but she didn't dare push her luck that far, not until Regina adopted Henry. With a new baby in the house her mother seemed happy to let Angela lead her own life as long as she kept up her college studies and she conducted herself in a respectful manner, both of which she could do with ease.

So, for the last ten years Angela had worked at Grannies from seven in the morning until two in the afternoon then she would go home and learn the same lessons she had been learning every day for years upon years (how had she never notice that while cursed she couldn't imagen). Her afternoons were spent with Henry, usually she would pick him up from school and they would have hot chocolate at Grannies before heading home, him to do his homework and her to start dinner, cooking was not Regina's strong suit so the task tended to fall to Angela. The Mills siblings didn't live an exciting life but it was a happy and settled one for the most part.

Angela did notice that the older Henry got the more questions he started to ask about the town they lived in, Henry was a bright boy but it didn't need to be hugely intelligent to figure out something was wrong with both storybrook and its inhabitants you just needed eyes that were not clouded by the curse.

Angela was sure that one day Henry was going to put the pieces together and work out what was up with their home town, her belief was only strengthened when he was presented a book of fairy tales by none other than Snow White herself. She had been given the role of meek little Mary Margret the school teacher and she played it well but it seemed to Angela that perhaps there was still some of the warrior princess left in her alter ego. She truly believed that it was the tiny bit of Snow in Mary Margret that enabled her to deifie the curse by trying to empower the only person in town that could see the curse for what it truly was.

Angela had sworn to herself that when her brother was ready for the truth and everything that would come with it she would be with him every step of the way it never occurred to her that he might not want or need her help and she had never imagined that he run off to who knew where all by himself, not until the day he actually did it.

The day Henry Mills took his destiny in his own hands he changed not just his life but those of everyone else's in Storybrook as well. Change was most definitely come Angela could feel it she just hoped that Storybrook and its residents were ready for it, the saviour was coming, Henry was bringing her the final battel was about to begin.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to know what you think.

Thank you again Millie xXx


End file.
